GN-000/TFA01 Nemesis
|developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Prototype Assault Mobile Suit |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Twilight's Dawn |known pilots=E001 |height=17.7 Meters |weight=45.41 metric tonnes 55.97 metric tonnes (Full) |power plant=*GN Drive Type B *GN Drive Type E |propulsion= |armaments=*GN Vulcan Cannons x 2 *GN Sniper Rifle III *GN Shield Bit x 6 *GN Pistol IV x 2 **GN Carbine Rifle *Reflector Bit x 3 |system features=* *HardPoints *Ocular Scope *Oracle X-9 Targeting Computer |optional equipment=*GN Booster *Tactical Full Arms |unique aspects= |armour=*GN Composite E-Carbon |accommodation=Pilot Passenger |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The T-Series GN-000/TFA01 Nemesis is a Mobile suit used by Celestial Bing's shadow group twilight's dawn throughout the novel Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from technology and inspired by the standardization of the Tieren, the Gundam Zeros was created to ease repair and maintenance while at the same time, allow combat situation adaptability. In this Variation, the Gundam is outfitted with the TFA01 Long-range Strategic Assault Module for sniping and ranged support fire. To suit that purpose, the Nemesis is equipped with a range weapons and a vast array of sensors. In combat, the Nemesis takes on a similar role to the Dynames although still proficient in mêlée combat. Comparatively, it has the greatest firing range and accuracy than any of its predecessors. Unlike its predecessors however, the Gundam does not require a haro unit for sub-piloting and bit controls but instead uses a Quantum-Brainwave Control System. The result is a more efficient and fluid mobility achieved at the cost of greater mental strain on the pilot. On board in the core off the TFA unit is the Oracle X-9 computer that tracks movements and predicts probable locations to allow the Gundam to aim ahead of the enemy machine. Armaments ;*GN Vulcan Cannons : Mounted on the head of the Gundam, these Vulcan can be loaded with either beam or live physical rounds. The Vulcan are used to attack soft targets such as missiles and sensors. ;*GN Sniper Rifle III : Also called the Mark 3, the Sniper III is actually descendant of the Super Stratospheric Altitude gun. The Mark 3 is about 30% more compact and lighter than its predecessor but is equally powerful. Its maximum output is estimated at 24 MW and range of 12000 KM. To compensate its massive power consumption, the gun is outfitted with cables connecting to the GN Drive or any external power source. Each cable delivers up to 12 MW of power. ;*GN Shield Bits :A total of 6 hexagonal shield bits stored behind the shoulder pods, the shield bits are each equipped with a low output GN Vulcan on one long end. Unlike its predecessors, the bits are controlled via Quantum brainwaves and can be used as guided missiles if necessary. ;*GN Pistol IV :A pair of pistols holstered in the waist-side which fire small rapid bolts of GN particle beams measuring at .56 MW each. The underside of the barrels houses a beam sabre emitter to counter beam sabres at close-range :;*GN Carbine Rifle ::When combined, the pistols form a rifle with 2.6 MW rating, the weapon does not have its own GN drive, but the compressor in the front pistol further compresses the already compressed particles from the back pistol. ;*Reflector Bits :A set of shield bits leftover from Cherudim Gundam armed with the GN reflector tested on the Astraea F2, these bits store large amounts of GN particles and uses it to manipulate beams by bending them in different directions. Because of the complexity and precise timing required to use them, it is difficult for even for an innovator pilot to control and often require pre-combat settings. System Features ;* ;*HardPoints ;*Ocular Scope ;*Oracle X-9 Targeting Computer :A computer system loaded into the TFA-01, the Oracle X-9 uses data gathered from the sensors to not only accurately spot the target and also predict their next probable position allowing the pilot to pre-emptively strike down the enemy. Variants Alternate Arms *GN-000/T Gundam Zeros *GN-000/TFA02 Zephyr *GN-000/TFA03 Vulturnius **GN-000/TFA-32 Typhon *GN-000/TFA04 Athena **GN-000/TFA04B Athene **GN-000/TFA04S Pallas Athene *GN-000/TFA05 Thanatos Notes/Trivia *Nemesis is the Goddess of retribution/revenge in Greek Mythology